final_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Thurse
Thurses or orckind are a humanoid paraphyletic clade of robust, apelike and porcine sapient kins and sentient beasts. They are descended from Old Trolls and the kin of fire. Kinds 'Sapient' *Orc *Goblin *Bugbear *Troll **Bridge **River **Mountain/Snow/Hill **Stone **Forest *Ogre 'Sentient' *Hobgoblin *Ettin **Old Troll ***Yotun ***Yotul ***Trunt ***Drang **Hill Troll ***Cave Troll ***Fire Troll ***Frost Troll ***Tause **Fosgrim **Gubben **Tusslader 'Names' There is significant variation and much overlap in the names used for various thurse kins both people and beasts. Kin term overlap kin terms, beast terms overlap people terms, and some terms point to behavior or appearance over kin or sapience. One must consider who is speaking and any known context of the situation to know what sort of thurse is being referred to. Sapient *Thurse **thorse, thorsh, thosh **tosh, tash **turiso, turisa, thursling, uriz, urzlin **yurze, yerse, yersey, yurslin, yursling *Orc **orca, orco, horco, uruk, gwerc, ruc/ruck **orknie, org, urg, urglin, urgling, orkin, orcling, orclin, orker, orcer, orcerer *Goblin **gob, gobling, gobold, gobster, gobbler, gabbler, gobling, gabbling, gobkin **cob, cov, colv, colb, coblin, cobling, cobble, cobol, cobbold, cobold, kobold, kobowd, kobowd *Bugbear **bug, buglin, bugling, buggin, bugger, buggane *Troll **trolog, trollick, trolin, troling, torollog, trollet, trollop, trollum **mossie, mossloot, loot, lotter, looter, lootatroll, lutroll **trow, drow **Bridge ***Bridger, bridgatroll, britcholl **River ***trog, troglin, trogling, troglodyte, troglodite ***logger, lugger, lubber, lobold, allocbod, locbod, oldog, logbold, bodlog, logbod **Mountain/Snow/Hill ***olog, allog, alloc, ollick ***trog, troglin, trogling, troglodyte, troglodite **Stone ***turner, turnatroll, turnatural ***olog, allog, alloc, ollick **Forest ***shaker, sheka, shakatroll, shakroll, shatroll, samman *Ogre **orgling, orgler, ogrelin, ogreling, grell, grelin, greling, greeling **ogren, gren, grenlin, grenling, grendle/grendel, grend, grendling, grendolin, grender, grent, grelkin Sentient, Specific *Ettin **yettin, yotin, yoten, gettin, gett, gatt **gant, ganta, ganter, ganten, gantin *Yotun : ettin–giant **yotan, yott gott, gotan, gotun, gotin, goten *Yotul : ettin of the ice and snow *Trunt : largest, most entlike ettin *Drang : monstrous, storm ettin **drog, dranger, dinger *Tause *Fosgrim **fossgrim, foss, fass *Gubben **gubber, tubber, trobber, trob *Tusslader **tufte, tuff, tuft, taft, tiffer, taffle, tuflar Sentient, General Used as blanket terms for thurses. Pejorative when sentient terms applied to sapient thurses. All can be used more narrowly for non-sapient beastial thurses that plague people's settlements. The most general term for these creatures is hobgoblin (itself a double diminutive). *Gremlin : typically smaller, greener, more grotesque incl. non-thursine hybrid **grem, gremling, gremin, gremkin, gremlet, gremmler, gremmer, greem, gream **grim (shadowy), grimlock (cave variety) **grimlin, grimling, grimkin, grimlet, grimmler, grimbold **grum, grumlin, grumling, grumin, grumkin, grumpkin, grumlet, grummler, grummer, grumbold, grumble **gam, gamlin, gamling, gamkin, gamlet, gammler, gammer, gambold *Ghoul : sorcelary, magicent *Shrat : vocal, clawed, scratching **schrat, scrat, skrat **shratlin, shratling, shratin, shratkin, shratlet, shratler, shratter **shrattle, shrittle, shrettle **skraling, skreling, skreeling, screeling, skraeling, skrael, skreel, screel, skrale, scrale **screamling, shreakling, shreeling **grat, gratlin, gratling, grattin, gratkin, gratlet, grattler, gratter, grattle **gret, gretlin, gretling, grettin, gretkin, gretlet, grettler, gretter, grettle, greddle **ogret, ograt, hobgret, gratgob *Imp : small, wild, frantic, uncoordinated, unintelligent **gimp, nimp, nim, nimcapoop, nincompoop, ninny *Slith : fast thurses, spawned from pits, unrecognizable hybrids, mutts *Snaga : weakest sentient, lowest class of sapient, slaves, mutts, deformed **snag, snaglin, snagling, snaggin, snaglet, snaggler, snagger **snot, snotlin, snotling, snotkin, snotlet, snottler, snotter **snut, snutlin, snutling, snutkin, snutlet, snuttler, snutter **snolin, snoling, snokin, snollet **snalin, snaling, snakin, snaggin, snallet *Bog : bugbear, goblin, bug–gob **boglin, bogling, bogin, bogkin **bok, boko, bokblin, bokoblin *Mob : robust porcine orc, ogre–orc, member of swarm of thurses **moblin, mobling, mobin, mobkin, moblet, mobbler, mobold **mobber, mobster, monster, mobbog *Nob : small thurse, small ogrekind **noblin, nobling, nobin, nobkin, noblet, nobold, nobbler, nibbler **nog, nogg, noglin, nogling, nogin, noggin, noglet, nogbold, nogger *Lob : stout and fat thurses **loblin, lobling, lobin, lobkin, loblet, lobold **lobber, lubber, lobberkin, lubberkin *Knob : gob-troll, lumpy, ugly, deformed **knoblin, knobling, knobin, knobkin, knoblet, knobber, knoblar **kanob, kanoben, kanoblin, kanobling, kanobkin, kanoblet, kanober **gnob, ganob, gannob, gannom, ganon, ganoblin, ganobling, ganoben, ganobkin, ganoblet, ganober **kanubbler *Hob : smallest thurses, mischevious and most animal-like thurses **hoblin, hobling, hobin, hobkin, hoblet, hobbler, hobber, hobold *Ob : smallest, ugliest, most general **oblin, obling, oben, obkin, oblet, obbler, obber, obold **og, oglin, ogling, oggin, ogglet, oggler, ogger, oggold **ugg, uglin, ugling, uggin, ugglet, uggler, ugger, uggold *Cruncher : hob/ob, eats bones, esp. prying off armor after battle *Boldog : extremely robust orcs, larger orcs, orc–giant **boldlin, bodlin, boldling, boldkin, bodlet *Borog : special bug-orc hybrid *Burr : bears, thurses, beasts' dial.'' *Scrag : thin, clawed river troll *Morlock : troglobitic orcs or the specific kin *Mork : porcine thurses esp. orcs *Thrull : hellion, demonic thurses ''(< thrall) *''Descriptive **Savage ***shuffler, snuffler, lurker, shadowalker **Toughskin ***toskin, greenskin, green, pinkie Suffixes : -ie, -y : -lin, -ling, -in, -kin, -let, -ler, -er, -old : -le Hybrids Thurses are variably compatible with all other thursine kins and with the hume clade. Due to their reproductive criteria, thurse-elf hybrids are not common (those with orcs are called voldur). '''Gallery 8fd63503cff54b9d9e266a5f54149e15.jpg|Yotun and Orc 1a80d6c727ab1707fd1b378f66282c5e.jpg|Ogre and Old Troll ogre wagon.jpg|Ogre and Ettin 21a666c8bbb1fd13058089829e3c07f9.jpg|Ogre and Trunt Ogre.jpg|Ogre and Trunt ogre_by_pangeawizard.jpg|Ogre and Trunt 99b1e15ac29e7e2f9836eba6a7cc241e.jpg|Ogre and Cave Troll image061.jpg|Ogren and Ettin 830600d5da0774968fc4f4e09f207f48.jpg|Ogren and River Troll Troll_rider_v.3.jpg|Ogre and Bridge Ettin 8817bde192a2a308619249aaa36c5c8a.jpg|Ogant OgreGiantinTavern.jpg|Ogant 31cec34d6a2158bf4e27a5759f32c43f.jpg|Diseased Ogreman ogre__troll_or_something___by_dancuka-d6y1v8n.jpg|Ogren ogreman.jpg|Ogren ogre_demo_by_jsmarantz-d4eh63n.jpg|Grebug 2242038a2ae33c84c27d133e4326704b.png|Orbug bugorc.jpg|Orbug bugorcgreen.jpeg|Orbug 5b4ae0_0670f58bf13b442d911050e51199c484~mv2.jpg|Orbugs ogre_huntsman_by_mythrilgolem1-d6lvyf2.jpg|Orbug Ogre_Exe_UnHallowed.jpg|Trollog Ogre_-_Scott_M._Fischer.jpg|Trobug 1352367509_ogre_02.jpg|Ogrug 1360681717_ogre final.jpg|Orog ogrecross.png|Orog once_upon_a_time___ogre_encounter_by_uncannyknack-d6fv8zl.jpg|Orog 300px-Ogre_concept_art_1.jpg|Orog and Human 258did-youhide-m.jpeg|Orog (w/ Porcine Orc) ogre_by_enverbike-d5ew93x.jpg|Orog dd63e2b2d84ba627a98b87eea1abbd1b.jpg|Orog c83a37fb75db4a5d19d92b790382e3c2.jpg|Orker ogren.jpg|Orker costume_mask__blue_face_ogre.jpg|Trolger koloss_by_jaspersandner-d41ezfy.jpg|Orgeron ORC_1_PORTRAIT_COLOR_v2.jpg|Orgeron d783263a0d03a7a0cb473b0309666d31.jpg|Troll Yotun ogre-design-composite.jpeg|Half-Ogre 2015-06-23(163617)_andrea-de-martis-ogre-28-6.jpeg|Half-Ogre ogre_gladiator_portrait_by_jrcoffroniii-d4ojssn.jpg|Ogreman Ogre-331x373default.png|Ogreman ogre2.jpg|Ogreman fbac53f1d592cc6e29ec7f2fbb704f3e.jpg|Ogreman fe750cbf0e53d06e9133f802ba46b4cb.jpg|Half-Orc Gnomon.jpg|Half-Orc redbug.jpg|Half-Orc ogreface.jpg|Half-Orc (maybe Dwarf blood) 0f6608255d1f547ff1264e333d1cedd5.jpg|Half-Orc King ogre_character_portrait_by_cloister-d60z92a.jpg|Half-Orc (maybe Ogre blood) half-goblins.jpg|Goblinmen tomekm_-concept_art-zeto-goblin-spy.jpg|Goblinman (quarter or less) goblin_wizard_by_tygodym-d2z68ge.jpg|Gobome Cuernos-de-Ogro.jpg|Ogre–Satyr 6047ed94730d5e179ae2d3ac221f0067.jpg|Sylvan Bugolog (tainted by forest magic) ogre_face_test_by_exiledsacredsoul-d5f07gt.png|Deep Bug porcinehybrid.jpg|Taicran Ogre–Numu Ogre_Combatant.jpg|Ogre–Cyclops 413495_(www.Gde-Fon.com).jpg|Ogre and Trunt Phylogeny Sources Tufte and Tusslader (en Français) Voldur Half-ogres, Orog William Blake's Orc http://www.blacksharkenterprises.com/single-post/2016/08/18/10-Obscure-Orc-Religions Category:Kins Category:Creatures Category:Beasts Category:Thurses